When The First Love Ends
by yuuyo
Summary: Apa ya? bingung. Langsung baca aja deh yang minat. Drabble HunHan. slight!KaiHun. YAOI.


Tittle : When The First Love Ends

Author : yuuyo

Genre : Drabble

Main cast : Oh Sehun. Lu Han

Author's note: **YAOI. NOT LIKE? DON'T READ.** Ini hanya **KARANGAN** saya. Ingat! **KARANGAN**.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Pasti kalian sudah mengenalku bukan? Ya, aku adalah oh sehun. Maknae di EXO –boyband yang sedang naik daun.

Sekarang aku dan luhan –hyungku di EXO- sedang berjalan-jalan berdua saja. Kami membeli 2 bubble tea di jalan, satu rasa taro kesukaan nya sedangkan punyaku rasa coklat.

''Sehun.. aku akan keluar dari EXO, aku akan kembali ke china..''

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat ku tersedak, aku terdiam ah ani lebih tepat nya membeku. Aku langsung merasakan sakit di jantungku. Aku menahan air mata ku sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan hyung adalah hyung yang paling aku sayangi, aku bahkan mencintainya. Namun aku belum berani bicara padanya.

Kami pun berjalan kembali dalam diam. Luhan hyung juga tidak berbicara apapun selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Aku tidak berani menanyakan alasan dia, karena aku tau itu hanya akan membuat hatiku tambah sakit.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri mengelilingi kota, berjalan kaki. Aku meniup-niup tanganku yang kedingin agar tetap hangat. Aku melihat di atas pohon natal ada lampu-lampu kecil yang membuat bentuk rusa. Aku menatap pohon natal yang ada pita besar nya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Salju pertama yang turun dari langit sukses membuatku mendongak keatas. Tanpa ku sadari tubuhku berjalan kembali, dengan wajahku yang masih melihat salju turun dari langit. Pipi kiriku basah karena kejatuhan sebutir salju, wajahku terlihat seperti menangis.

''eh?!'' aku langsung mengusap pipi kiriku.

Aku kembali berjalan. Langkah ku kembali terhenti seketika saat melihat Chen hyung dan Xiumin hyung. Terlihat Chen hyung sedang memegang kantung plastik dikedua tangan nya yang seperti nya bahan makanan. Xiumin hyung yang sedang menunjuk ke salju yang turun dari langit dengan wajah yang senang. Seketika aku memikirkan luhan hyung, bagaimana kalau itu adalah aku dan luhan hyung? Ah aku pasti bahagia bisa melihat senyum luhan hyung.

''apa yang aku pikirkan eoh?'' kataku sambil mengelengkan kepala.

Aku kembali berjalan, mood ku semakin hancur. Aku berniat pulang ke dorm saja.

.

.

.

''kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar buat syal?'' tanya lay.

Aku sekaran sedang meminta Lay gege, Xiumin hyung, Kyungsoo hyung untuk mengajarkan ku membuat syal. Aku tidak tau apa mereka bisa atau tidak? Tapi karena hanya ada mereka sekarang disini jadi ya aku minta tolong pada mereka.

''eh? Aku.. aku.. aku ingin membuatkan luhan hyung syal.. sebagai kenangan..'' kataku.

Aku panik saat mereka bertanya, aku menjawab dengan gugup. Suaraku seperti hilang saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

Mendengar jawabanku, mereka hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka mengambil beberapa benang wol, dan mengajarkan nya padaku.

Aku membuat nya tanpa diperhatikan oleh mereka tapi Kai hyung dan Tao gege memperhatikan ku. Aku kesulitan membuat nya, tapi karena mereka berdua juga tidak bisa jadi mereka hanya diam.

.

.

Syal biru buatan ku sudah hampir selesai, aku memperlihatkan nya ke mereka bertiga.

''tidak buruk!'' kata kyungsoo.

''yah karena kau baru belajar jadi tidak masalah sepertinya!'' kata lay.

''teruskan saja!'' kata xiumin.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Aku sedikit kesal mendengar nya, tapi itu memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tak apalah toh aku baru pertama kali membuatnya.

Aku melanjutkan syal itu sampai jadi. Aku membuat itu saat kami sedang tidak ada jadwal kemana-mana.

.

.

Syal buatanku kini sudah jadi, aku memandangi syal itu. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah. Aku berpikir sejenak. '_Apa luhan hyung mau menerima nya? Dia kan namja dan aku namja..' _pikirku.

Aku melihat Kai baru tiba dari pemotretan.

''Kai, ini buat mu..'' kata ku sambil mengalungkan syal buatanku dileher nya.

Kai terlihat terkejut. Aku berjalan meninggalkan nya, tapi kemudian aku berbalik melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Aku melihat dia memegang syal itu dalam diam, lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

_**Sehun.. aku akan keluar dari EXO, aku akan kembali ke china..**_

Kata-kata itu dan wajah nya yang terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya terus terngiang di otak ku. Aku selalu saja mengingat perkataan nya, aku sangat frustasi memikirkan nya.

Aku memegang jantungku sambil terus berusaha menahan air mataku. Aku sadar kalau ada air mata ku sedikit di ujung kedua mataku, tapi aku masih terus berusaha menahan nya. Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

.

.

.

Aku mengangkat tangan kanan ku dan melihatnya. Air mata ku kembali tergenang di mataku. Aku tersenyum. Tanpa ku perintah, air mata ku turun membasahi kedua pipi ku. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat saat-saat kami bersama. Makan bersama, pergi bersama, bercanda bersama, berbicara bersama, pulang ke dorm bersama, jalan-jalan bersama. Kami sering melakukan hal-hal seperti itu bersama dengan yang lain. Kami bahkan sering makan, bercanda, berbincang, dan jalan-jalan hanya berdua apalagi saat masih trainee. Mengingat itu air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar. Aku menutup mata ku, lalu mengusap pipi ku yang basah.

.

.

.

Hari ini luhan hyung pergi ke china. Semua member termasuk diriku mengantar nya ke bandara. Hanya luhan hyung yang pulang, karena dia sudah memberikan gugatan pada SM.

Luhan hyung mengulurkan tangan mungil nya ke hadapan ku, aku menjabat tangan nya dengan wajah sedih. Kami berjabat tangan sangat lama, aku memandang wajah nya. Aku tersenyum. Kembali teringat masa-masa saat aku bersama nya.

''ano ne..''

Mendengar suara nya, membuatku tersadar. Aku menatapnya, air mata tergenang di kedua mata nya yang indah itu. Aku langsung memeluknya, sangat erat. Dia menangis dalam pelukanku, aku berusaha menahan air mata ku.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi nya, mengangkat wajah agar melihatku. Aku langsung mencium nya dengan lembut. Bibirku hanya menyentuh bibirnya yang manis itu. Aku menciumnya cukup lama, menghiraukan tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di bandara termaksud para member. Untung nya kami memakai penyamaran, jadi tidak ada fans yang tau kalau itu kami.

Aku melepaskan bibirku. Aku masih melihat wajah nya. Sampai sebuah suara berhasil membuatku melepaskan tanganku dari pipi nya. Suara yang mengingatkan dia kalau dia harus segera masuk ke pesawat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah aku lalui tanpa ada nya luhan hyung. Kami masih berkomunikasi. Lewat surat dan telefon.

Rindu? Tentu saja aku rindu padanya.

Kini aku tau bagaimana perasaan Tao gege saat Kris gege memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

Tapi aku tidak memaksa luhan hyung. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusan nya. Ini hak dia. Aku tidak berhak melarang nya.

Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini. Cinta ku untuknya. Walaupun aku belum bilang padanya, walaupun dia tidak tau, aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini. Sampai kapanpun. Hanya dia. Hanya luhan hyung yang aku cintai. Lu Han. Nama itu akan terus berada dihatiku. Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun mengantinya di hatiku.

.

.

**TBC **

**Huaa akhirnya selesai juga buat ff ini**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Miku Hatsune yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini ^^ cerita ini hanya KARANGAN dari saya aja ya! *wink***

**Pas banget lagi kangen ****L****uhan gege ya udah deh jadi bikin ff ini ^^**

**Sedih rasanya ****L****uhan-ge dan ****K****ris-ge keluar huaa :'(**

**#Happy25thLuhanDay readers**

**ff gaje nan abal milik saya yang lain yaitu A Man in Love sedang proses hehe ^^**


End file.
